


The Wedding Show!  The Wedding

by Casey (nic)



Series: The Wedding Show [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nic/pseuds/Casey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After weeks of trials and tribulations, the big day is finally here.  Can Jared and Jensen see it through to the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jensen was exhausted.  Last minute suit fittings and dramatic phone calls from the caterer and now this, a call back to the studio.  For what?  As far as he understood, they were done with filming for the day.  It was 2 days until the wedding (and again, the thought of the wedding, and actually going through with it, caused his stomach to churn) and he needed every bit of extra sleep he could get.

"Jensen!  You're here!  Good, good, you're just in time," said the production PA.  "Quick, get to make-up.  We're doing a live broadcast tonight."

"Live?"  That made no sense.  Sure, the show was airing in primetime these days, but everything was filmed a few weeks in advance.  And if any of the couples actually made it down the aisle, there would be week-by-week wedding specials.  The producers were going to make it run as long as they could. 

Informally, Jensen had been told the ratings were unexpectedly high despite (or perhaps due to) the disasters.  Maybe that had something to do with this extra session.  "Who else is here?"  He looked around the make-up trailer, expecting to see some of the other frontrunners.  But there was no one.

"You're the last one.  Gretchen's already on, pumping up the audience."  Katy dusted powder over his freckles, murmuring to herself, "I'm just gonna do a quick job, honey, so try and keep cool.  Nothing looks worse on camera than a sweaty forehead!"

Before Jensen knew it, he was being bundled onto the stage, opposite Gretchen.  There were two chairs opposite her, both empty, and Jensen took the one furthest from the audience.  He was never really comfortable on stage - sure, he could act (and had been very successful at that so far, according to the backstage gossip) - but he didn't want to be any closer to the screaming fans than he had to.

And they did scream when they saw him.  "JENSEN!"  "WE LOVE YOU!" 

He blinked, then managed to wave at the girls in the front row, which set them off screaming again.

"Well, what a reaction!" bubbled Gretchen.  "Every week the support for you just gets stronger and stronger!"

She looked at him, obviously expecting a response.  "Well, yeah, it's great," he managed.  "Totally unexpected, but great!"

"Tell me, Jensen, have you been getting a lot of fan mail?"

That was a question he could answer, pretty easily.  "Yeah, I've been pretty overwhelmed with the support.  There seem to be a lot of you out there who really love me and Jared."  It wasn't just letters of support he'd been sent, but gifts, marriage proposals, and some pretty interesting artwork that had made Jared laugh and Jensen blush bright red.

The girls screamed their appreciation once again and Jensen smiled at them.  A camera swooped in close from the ceiling and he knew his image was being sent across the country.  He wondered if his mom was watching.  But now was not the time to think of that. 

"What's the one thing your fans ask you most?"

He could imagine Jared's answer to that: "Who's bigger!" but there was no way that was coming out of Jensen's mouth.  He looked around, wishing Jared was on stage with him.  This wasn't exactly fair, blindsiding him with a solo interview, live broadcast, and no preparation time whatsoever. 

He knew he couldn't give a funny answer, not with the amount of time he'd already taken to think it over.  So he went with the truth, instead.  "A lot of them want to know if I really believed I'd find true love on this show."  Pausing, Jensen swallowed. "I guess that's the same question I had when I started this too."

Gretchen smiled warmly at him.  "Keeping in mind that our viewers haven't caught up with the latest adventures yet, do you think you can give us a hint about how you're feeling now?"  Her eyes communicated a warning, don't give away too much.  There was no need to worry, Jensen was so very aware that this was all a game, and every single word and action had a bearing on the outcome.

"Let's just say that I never expected to meet anyone like Jared.  He really has blown me away, with his kindness, his generosity, he just has such a heart for people."  ("Aww," the audience sighed.) "Then there's his sense of humour, and..."  He allowed his voice to drift off, as if he were remembering just how amazing Jared was.  "And I guess he's not bad looking either."

 _That_ earned the laugh Jensen was looking for, and he pretended to look surprised.  Gretchen was laughing along with the audience when she said, "Well, speaking of Jared, he's actually the one behind tonight's impromptu chat."

Slapping a hand to his forehead in mock dismay, Jensen said, "I should've known."

"Why is that?"

"This is something I've learned over the past few months about life with Jared.  Expect the unexpected."  For once, he wasn't speaking to the cameras.  This piece of truth he allowed.

"Well, Jensen, it's interesting that you mention Jared's heart for people, but I think I'll let him explain himself.  Jared Padalecki, come on down!"

The music amped up, the lights started flashing, and a spotlight appeared at the top of the stairs, right in the middle of the audience.  Jared stood and waved, the fans around him cheered, and he came bounding down to the stage, offering high-fives to anyone who stretched out a hand. 

The screaming and cheering went on for a good minute before Gretchen was finally able to calm everyone down.  "Wow!  What a reaction!  Jared, are you sure Jensen's more popular than you?"  That was a deliberate nod to a statement Jared had made earlier in the week (tongue-in-cheek, Jensen was sure). 

"Well, I might be better looking, but you see, people just tend to fall for Jensen's boyish charms."  He winked at Gretchen.  "That kinda includes me."  With that, he plopped into the chair next to Jensen and took his hand.  "I'd kiss you, but they told me not to mess up your make-up."

The audience roared.  Half with laughter, the other half shouting, "Kiss him!"

"What, you want us to kiss?"  Jared addressed the audience.

"YES!"

"I don't know, Jensen, how do you feel about this?" he joked.  "There's a lotta people here, what if we get...carried away?!"

Jensen glanced from side to side, pretending to be worried.  "I don't want to get you in trouble!"  He addressed the audience.  "Don't get me wrong, I'm just looking out for Jared here!"

"Kiss him!" the audience roared again.

With a mock sigh, Jared leaned in, and gave Jensen a delicate peck on the lips.  Even for that, the applause was thunderous.  Jensen was stunned.  He had no idea they - they idea of them together - was so popular.  Sure, a good proportion of the audience was made up of teenage girls, but still.  Things were changing.  For the better.

After Gretchen had finally calmed down the screams, she turned her attention back to Jared.  "Now Jared, this isn't the first time we've had an unscheduled chat, is it."

"Nope, it's not."  That was news to Jensen.  But not to the viewers, who kept up their enthusiasm. 

"In fact, it was just last week that we had you right in this very studio, making a very special announcement.  But how about we let Jensen in on the secret?"

Jensen paled.  What kind of secret?  Had Jared set up some kind of stunt?  Some kind of major declaration to ensure that they won?  But that was hardly fair; he didn't think the showrunners would allow it.  It would give them an advantage - hell, even being on this stage, in front of the cheering fans, was giving him an advantage because now he was gaining more of an understanding of just how popular his “fake” romance with Jared was.

"Jensen, if you'll turn your eyes to the screen, this is what we all saw last week."

Soft music played over a montage of images.  Of Jared, of Jensen, and...of their visit to Texas.  More specifically, the days they spent with Jensen's family.  Looking back, Jensen started to get choked up.  His family had loved Jared.  It was even more obvious when watching the footage and it was hard to believe that it had all happened just a few weeks ago.  In some ways, it felt like forever.

The pictures changed, to Jared on stage, an extreme close up.

"Hi everyone, I'm Jared Padalecki.  The past couple of months, I've had the extreme fortune to get to know Jensen.  I never expected to meet someone like him on this crazy wedding show, but I can tell you that it's been an amazing journey.

"But there's something you don't know about Jensen.  You all know he's an incredibly private man, and when I met his family, I learned the tragic truth."

Jensen's heart stopped.  No.  Surely not.  He'd told Jared about his mom _in confidence._ He didn't want a sympathy vote.  He didn't want the world to know!

"You see, his mom is sick.  She needs a life-saving operation, but the family is struggling to pay for it.  And I was hoping that all of you," Jared-on-the-screen gestured to the audience, "would be able to help with that.

"I know you guys love him as much as I do.  I wish I could do something to help - and this way I can.  We've started a fund for Jensen's family and over the next week, I've set a target of two hundred thousand dollars.  I know we can raise this money.  And if we raise more than she needs, then the rest will be donated to further medical research." 

Jared smiled at the camera, his eyes shining with hope and even a hint of tears.  "This is for Jensen, guys.  You know how I feel about him and I want to make him happy.  And if we can do this for his mom, well, that would mean the world to both of us."

Stunned, Jensen found himself blinking back tears of his own.  He could never have done this on his own - he just wasn't that bold.  Couldn't put his heart out there like that, because what if no one donated?  If he’d given his mom hope like that only to be unsuccessful?  What if it was a massive failure?

The thought chilled him, but it was only momentary.  Surely there wouldn't be such a production if it _was_ a failure.  That would be too cruel, wouldn't it?

"That was a week ago," said Gretchen.  "Since the live airing, this video has gone viral.  Fans across the country - and across the world - have been donating thousands of dollars."

Jared jumped in, too excited to stay quiet.  "It's been unbelievable, Jen.  I watched the numbers going up hourly. Everyone wants to help!"

"So do all of us here at Kripke productions," interrupted Gretchen.  "In fact, we pledged an additional fifty thousand dollars."

Jensen's jaw dropped.   An additional fifty grand, on top of what Jared had already raised?  That was... already, it was going to make an incredible difference to the medical bills they were facing.  Maybe his family wouldn't lose their house after all. 

The audience was still cheering as two members of the crew came out with a massive cheque. "Jared, would you do the honours?"

He walked over to Jensen, took his hand, and brought him forward.  "This kinda feels like proposing all over again!" he joked.  Resting one hand on the cheque, the other hand still in Jensen's, he said, "I would like to present to you a cheque for... three hundred and seventy-eight thousand dollars."

Jensen barely comprehended the exact figure.  All he knew that it was enough - definitely enough - to handle the crushing debt, to get his mother back into hospital as soon as possible, and pay for the ongoing treatment. 

And Jared had made it happen.

He couldn't look at Gretchen, couldn't acknowledge the audience.  All he was capable of doing was throwing his arms around Jared, burying his head in that warm chest, as the tears of relief flowed.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, they didn't let him leave right away.  After he'd recovered somewhat, managing to stammer out an emotional "thank you" to everyone, he had to record a more coherent statement afterwards.  At least he got to fix his make-up first.

By the time Jensen was done, Jared had been whisked away again.

"Where is he?" he asked the nearest PA.

"The rules are back in force, dude.  You don't get to see each other til the wedding."

The wedding.

In all of the excitement, it was suddenly insignificant. 

And yet it was the reason he was here, now.  It was the reason he'd met Jared, who'd just done the most incredible thing for Jensen's family.  It was the reason his mom had a chance.

And it was something he no longer had to go through with.

The thought hit him like a tonne of bricks.  The last couple of months had been so intense, his sole focus on winning every challenge.  Sure, he'd had a lot of fun along the way, but it was for a greater purpose, to win the game, earn the money, and save his mom.  Meeting Jared was just a bonus.

And now... now, he didn’t have to keep playing. 

He thought back on the evening.  Sure, Jared had been playing to the cameras, but there had also been a hint of apprehension in his eyes.  Like he wasn't entirely sure how Jensen would react.  (And to be honest, Jensen was feeling a little betrayed.  He never wanted to use his mom as an excuse to win the competition.  Jared had taken that choice from him.  It meant the competition no longer mattered, which meant that Jared hadn't actually been disloyal, had he?  Jared had completely and utterly changed the game.)

He remembered what Jared had whispered, while holding him on the stage.  Soft enough so that the microphones couldn't pick it up.  "This way, we both win," he'd said. 

It was true.  They'd both already won. 

They were in the top 3 couples, meaning they were there until the end, wedding or not.  (Sure, if they actually went through with it, they got another 1 hour wedding special devoted solely to them, and a honeymoon episode as well.)  They would be featured in the reunion special.  And they were already hugely popular.

Hell, Jared had managed to raise over three hundred and fifty thousand dollars on the basis of his charm alone.  In a week!

But...why did Jared do it?

Because he cared for Jensen?  (Yes.)

Or because he didn't actually want to get married?

He had less than twenty-four hours to figure that out.

 

\---

The night seemed pitch black in the silent house.  Jensen crept forward in the darkness, feeling his way along the edge of the wall.  He knew the night vision cameras were probably capturing his movement but he was counting on the fact that no one was actually reviewing them this late at night.  There wasn't really a need, now that the trouble-makers and rule-breakers were out of the house.

He knew he was breaking the rules.  But he had to talk to Jared.

They were in staying in separate bedrooms; the whole 'night before the wedding' thing had been stressed to everyone that this tradition was important.  But he had to know what Jared was thinking.  Doing what he did, with the fundraiser, it meant the world to Jensen.  But what had it meant to Jared?  Why had he done it?

He was almost through the kitchen when the overhead light snapped on.  And there was Blair, arms folded, looking at him coolly.  "Did you really think no one would be watching you tonight of all nights?" 

"Um... I guess I was hoping?"  He held up his hands, as if to say, "You caught me!"  And then he flashed his most winning smile.  "I don't suppose I can count on you to let me through and not tell anyone?"

She softly walked over to him, not quite friendly, but she gave him a sympathetic smile.  "All four of us are on assignment tonight to make sure you and Jared don't see each other.  It's not exactly fair on any of us, after all, I need my beauty sleep so that I look my best for your wedding!"  She gave her hair a dramatic toss over her shoulder.  "I'd help you if I could, Jensen, but I'm not going to risk my own status."

Fair enough. 

"I don't suppose you can tell me if Jared tried to come see me?"

She shook her head. "You should get some rest, Jensen.  You’ve got a big day tomorrow."

There was movement behind them and Dell softly padded into the kitchen.  "Late night musings?" she asked, joining them.

"Sorry if we woke you," said Jensen, but Dell patted his arm and reassured him that wasn't it. 

"I don't think any of us will be getting much sleep this week or next," she said softly.  That was true: Jensen and Jared's wedding was tomorrow, followed by John and Dell's a few days after, and at the end of next week would be Chuck and Blair's extravaganza.  (Okay, Jensen didn't actually know for sure what the other couples had planned, but he knew Chuck and Blair would go all out.)

"I just," and Jensen shifted nervously from foot to foot, "I want to talk to Jared."

Smiling serenely, Dell reminded him, "You'll see him tomorrow and all of the days after that."

"That's marriage for you," added Blair.  And for once, she didn't seem cynical, but hopeful instead.

"That is part of marriage," continued Dell.  "Spending time with the person you love, day in, day out.  But there is so much more than that."  She looked down at her hands, examining the sparkle of her engagement ring in the kitchen lights.  "It's choosing to be by the person during the good and the bad.  It's setting aside your own selfish desires so that you can become part of something new."

Blair seemed to appreciate the seriousness of the conversation.  "I never really thought I'd find love on this show," she confessed.  "I signed up on a whim; I was tired of playing second fiddle to my best friend.  I wanted to do something dramatic."

Looking around at the women, Jensen realised that not one person there had truly joined the show to find love.  Had anyone believed it?  "But you love Chuck?"  It wasn't really a question; they could all see it.

"I do," she said, blushing.

"Just as I love John," said Dell, "and you love Jared."

"There's a reason we're all still here," added Blair.  "The viewers aren't stupid.  They voted off all the fake relationships."

That made him hesitate.  These women thought he loved Jared.  And he did, he really did.  But did Jared love him?  Would Jared love him beyond this?  If Jensen asked him to move back to Texas and care for his family?  If Jensen asked him to give up his career dreams? 

"Even if John and I had not returned to the show," said Dell, "he would have found me again.  Of that I'm sure."  (There were rumours the producers had paid John and Dell a lot of money to come back.  Not that they wanted the money, but apparently John had new political dreams and given his popularity, it was a great start to his campaign.)

"So you'd give up everything to be with him?" He directed the question at Dell, but was asking Blair as well. 

She smiled.  "You see, he would never ask me to give up everything, and that is why I would."

Blair looked a little hesitant.  "I know Chuck would do anything for me."  Pensively, she drummed her fingers on the counter top.  "I suppose I should consider giving up things for him as well."

"But when you are in love, it's no hardship," said Dell.  "It's when you are in conflict, when the love fades and you want different things, that marriage becomes hard."

"Do you believe in divorce?"  Jensen almost gasped, Blair had said the D-Word.

"I - I - no!"  He gave the answer he knew the viewing audience wanted rather than his true feelings on the subject, that divorce was complicated and there was no right answer.  But the truth was, they'd all had to give the topic some serious thought before signing up for a show that expected them to get married.

"My parents, Chuck's parents, all broken relationships there," Blair said darkly.  "I sometimes wonder if they even talked before they decided to get married or did they just go along with what was expected of them?"  Her words rang heavily in the room.

"We are lucky, in these times, that we have such a choice," said Dell.  "We have minds to think through the gravity of such a decision and make sure it is best not only for us, but for the other person too."

Her words seemed to echo in the still night air.  The other person.  Doing the best thing for the other person.

Her words turned over and over in Jensen's mind for the rest of the night.  He didn't sleep much at all.

He was getting married tomorrow.

Maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

Mac fussed with his tie one last time, making sure it was straight.  Jensen pushed her hands away, he was nervous enough already and she wasn't making it any easier.  "There," she said, smiling broadly.  "You look perfect."

He caught sight of himself in the mirror.  It seemed unreal.  Here he was, dressed in a fancy suit, about to marry Jared Padalecki, for a TV show.

They were in a beautifully manicured garden that belonged to one of LA's formerly wealthy actors who'd needed to raise some cash (by turning his elaborate mansion and grounds into a wedding venue).  There were some sections of the house that were off-limits, but no one here was a stranger to the cult of celebrity.

Jensen barely remembered choosing this as a wedding venue.  That had been back in, what, week five?  Week six?  Back when it hadn't really sunk in that _this_ would be a place he and Jared would remember for the rest of their lives.  (They'd tried to move the wedding to Texas, in one of their home towns, but there just wasn't the budget for that.)

"Jensen!  You look divine!"  Misha swanned into the room, decked out in elaborate robes.  Somehow, he'd been gifted the job of celebrant.  Jensen figured that had been Jared's choice; he certainly didn't remember signing off on that one!  But who else could they have chosen?  Most of his family wasn't here; there were a few college buddies who happened to live locally, but it was going to be a very small affair.

It was better that way, he told himself.  Besides, everyone else could watch it on TV.

"Have you seen Jared?" he asked.  He wanted to know how Jared was; was he excited?  Was he nervous?  Was he having second thoughts?  (Or was that just Jensen?)

Misha rubbed his hands together gleefully.  "Jared is out there charming the pants off your old friends."  At the look on Jensen's face, he quickly added, "Not literally!"

"I would hope not!" said Mac.  '"Geez, Jensen, you're going to have to keep an eye on your husband.  I think both men and women are going to be throwing themselves at him for the rest of your lives!"

Did that mean that Mac thought his husband-to-be was hot?  He didn't want to dwell on that too long.

"What about Jared's family, are they here?"

Misha hedged.  "I saw his sister a little while ago; I'm not sure about the others."  That wasn’t a good sign.

For the first time, Jensen wished he'd established some kind of secret signal with Misha because he wanted to get the man alone, away from the cameras hanging on to every word.  "Anyone know where the men's room is?" he hastily improvised.  And to his credit, Misha knew, and led him there.

"Can you find a way to sneak Jared out here?" he whispered, getting desperate.  "I need to talk to him."

"You can talk to him all you want after the ceremony!" Misha whispered back.

"It's urgent."

Misha stared him up and down.  Seemed to see the desperation in Jensen's eyes.  "I can try and get a message to him," he offered, "but if Gretchen catches me...."  No need to finish that sentence, they both knew she’d be furious.

"Just tell him-"  Tell him what?  "No, ask him a question for me.  Ask him if he's sure."

Misha stared him down.  He looked very worried.  "Jensen, buddy, are you not sure?"

"Yes!  No!"  He paced back and forward.  "I don't even know any more, everything's been messing with my head and every time someone says something they've got me doubting my own feelings!  What do I know about marriage, anyway?"

He fixed Misha with a direct gaze.  "What about you, Misha?  What made you know that you wanted to marry your wife?"

Misha placed his hands on Jensen's arms.  "Calm down, Jensen, breathe,” he said.  “This is normal, anyone would be going crazy in this situation and you've done so well keeping it together until now."  But Jensen noticed that Misha hadn't answered the question, so he asked again.

"How did you know?"

Looking away, Misha said, "We got married on a whim, because we were crazy in love and we wanted to."  It sounded like a confession of sorts.  And it sounded absolutely nothing like the situation Jensen found himself in right now.

"Listen, Jensen, do you love Jared?"

"Yes."  That, at least, he was sure of.

The cameras would find them any minute; both men knew this.  "Then I'm going to give you my honest advice.  Everyone else here is going to tell you to go out there and marry Jared.  That's what they're paying for; that's why they hired all of us, to make damn good TV and a ton of money."

Jensen nodded.

"But this is _your life_ , Jensen.  And if marriage is important to you then you need to be sure.  You need to listen to your heart."

"How do I do that?"  His heart wanted to be with Jared.  But his heart also wanted the best _for_ Jared.  That was love, he realised.  Not doing what you wanted to do but doing what would protect the other person's heart ahead of your own.

"Trust yourself," advised Misha.  "You know Jared.  You've spent all this time with him; I've seen you two talking and laughing for hours.  You don't have to ask him right now what to do."  He steadied Jensen.  "You already know."

"I do?"

"Go out there.  Look at him.   Figure out what you already know."

And their conversation was over, because Misha suddenly switched into gregarious mode.  "Attaboy, Jensen!" he clapped him on the back.  "Now you go out there and get yourself married!"  He started guiding Jensen towards the doors.

A boom operator lowered the mike. "Um, Misha, aren't you supposed to be out there already?"

"Shoot, I am!"  He shot one last, meaningful look at Jensen.  Then he headed out into the garden, hopefully to join Jared.

"He's waiting for you," said Alison, appearing out of nowhere.  "Everything's ready."  She seemed on the verge of tears; she was so excited.  "Are you ready?"

Jensen took a deep breath. 

And stepped outside.

 

There he was.  Jared, waiting on the left, Jensen on the right.  They were supposed to meet in the middle where Misha was waiting for them, quickly reviewing his notes.

There was music.  But it was too soon.  He looked at the small group gathered in the garden.  There was his sister.  And Jared's sister.  But no one else from their families.   It hit him, then, that the rest of Jared's family hadn't come, because they couldn’t support this. 

What was it that Misha had said to him?  That he already had his answer.  He just had to recognise it.

He looked at Jared, across the grass, standing in the sunlight.  Handsome, no, stunning, in a white suit. Everything Jensen ever wanted.  But he was pacing back and forward.  Was he unsure too? 

Their eyes met, and in that moment, Jensen knew what he had to do.

He couldn't let Jared go through with this.  Jared's family was right, it was too soon.

And Jared also knew this.  Hell, that had been the reason why he'd raised the money, right?  Raising the money had set Jensen free from all obligations to win the show.  It had set them both free.  Why else had he done it right at the last minute? 

Maybe Jared didn't even love him.  How could he?  He was in rebound!  It made so much sense; why Jared had held back from sex, why the romantic gestures had been either kind or outrageous, but had there ever been a romantic gesture that showed what Jared wanted? 

It suddenly seemed so clear.  They'd both gotten what they wanted out of the show.  Jensen, the money to save his mom.  Jared, a distraction and the start of his Hollywood career.

There was no need to continue the charade.

He had to do what Jared wanted, and set him free.

He had to do it fast, before the processional music started.  Before all attention was on them rather than just the cameras. 

And besides, he told himself, this way Jared would come out looking like the good guy.  If Jensen left, it would help Jared’s career.  Poor Jared, stranded at the altar.  It was the perfect story, right?

His heart hammering in his ears, Jensen stepped back.  Mouthed, "I'm sorry," to Jared across the way.  Did Jared see him?  Was there a look of acknowledgement in his eyes?  Or was it something else?  He couldn’t bear to stay even one second longer to find out.

Jensen turned, and walked away.


End file.
